elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vald
|Base ID = }} Vald is a Nord and an associate of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Background He previously worked for Maven Black-Briar, but, during a job transporting the Quill of Gemination across Lake Honrich, he crashed the boat and lost the quill. Since then, he has been in debt to Maven and worked as a guard watching over Riftweald Manor, owned by Mercer Frey. During the Thieves Guild quest "The Pursuit," it was revealed that Vald also had close and romantic ties with Vex. Items Vald will always have the iron dagger, Mercer's House Key and a leveled bandits' loot. Interactions The Pursuit During the quest the Dragonborn must infiltrate Mercer Frey's house; however, Vald is keeping guard of it and must be either killed, pickpocketed or persuaded to part with the key. Vex reveals that Vald only cares about money and that erasing his debts with Maven Black-Briar would gain his good side. Upon retrieving the Quill of Gemination and returning it to Maven, she will erase Vald's debt. Informing Vald that his debt is erased will result in him happily allowing the Dragonborn into Mercer's house before leaving Riften. After leaving Riften (whether after having his debt erased or after having been convinced that Mercer needs him in Markarth), he disappears and is not seen again in the game. Dialogue "This is Mercer Frey's place and he don't like visitors. Now go away." :I need to get inside Mercer's house. "No visitors. No way. Now piss off, before ya' make me mad." ::I'll make it worth your while. (Bribe) "You ain't got enough coin to make my problems go away unless ya' can talk Maven Black-Briar into letting me outta' my debt. You try and set one foot in this yard, and I'll cut it off." ::Let me in or I'll kill you. (Intimidate) "Ha ha! That's funny. Ya' think you can take me on? Try it anytime. I've been itching for a fight." :::Mercer needs you in Markarth right away! (Persuade) "But I can't leave here! I'm supposed to watch his house. What do I do?" ::::I'll watch it for you. "Wow, sure is nice of ya'. Here, hang on to the key and don't let anyone in!" If Vald's debt is removed: "This is Mercer Frey's place and he don't like visitors. Now go away." :I have something of yours. "Of mine? What is it?" ::Here, it's your debt with Maven. You're free. "I can't believe it! How did ya' talk her into this? Never mind, I don't care. I'm just glad I don't gotta' work for Maven anymore. Here, ya' did me a favor, I guess I owe you one." Quotes *''"Can't talk.... I'm outta' here."'' Trivia *If Vald cannot be spoken to because he is attacking, spells like Calm or Harmony to make him stop. The Bend Will shout from the DLC can also calm Vald so that he can be spoken to. Bugs *If the Dragonborn tries to pickpocket the key from Vald and is detected, they may not be able to talk to him after giving Maven the quill. Even paying off any accrued bounty will not make it possible to talk to him. Dual casting an Illusion spell (such as Calm) with the relevant perks may be the only way to make this possible. *Sometimes, if the Dragonborn tries to talk to Vald through the fence after collecting the quill for Maven and getting his debt cleared he may turn hostile and run around looking for them. If they go around to the other fence behind the building (past the Thieves Guild entrance) and he will walk up to them and initiate conversation. Appearances * de:Vald ru:Вальд Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters